Peace Ruined
by goldfiiish
Summary: Kairi thought that the most beautiful sight in all the worlds definitely had to be the sunset on Destiny Islands, but, of course, that was before she met him. RiKai. Oneshot.


**Peace Ruined **

Kairi was sitting in her favorite spot, looking at her favorite sight, the sunset. She closed her eyes. Everything seemed to be perfect. She listened to the tiny waves splash against the the sand. Her short red hair swayed in the cool breeze. This was without a doubt the most peaceful evening anyone might have the chance of experiencing. Kairi smiled.

Her serenity was broken when she heard a soft bump hit the dock where she had tied her boat. Trying to convince herself that her mind was playing tricks on her, she almost drifted back into tranquility, when she heard footsteps. She turned around to see an old man walking on the beach. She jumped off her special tree on her special island and walked down to ask what the old man was doing here.

"Hello." She knew to you were supposed to respect the elderly, even if you wanted demand to know what they were doing on your island.

"So there is a girl who lives on this island." He didn't sound like an old man. The old man turned around, and the old man was not a old man but in he was a boy who looked a year or so older than Kairi.

"I don't live here." She glared at the silver haired boy in front of her. Since he wasn't an old man, she didn't find a reason to be kind towards him. "Please go if you've finished your business here."

"Well, I guess I'll just be leaving." He turned and started to walk back to the dock.

"Wait!" She put a hand to her mouth. Why did she want that rude boy to stay?

He turned and smiled. "Yes?"

"Y-your name?" She stammered, why was she so flustered by seeing someones smile?

"Riku, and yours?" Riku, the name sounded so familiar to her.

Why was he looking at her like that, and why was she blushing? Kairi was mad at herself for having such odd reactions to a smile and a few simple words.

"Kairi."

Riku walked closer to Kairi. He was only a foot away. She looked him right in the face and her knees weakened when she noticed how captivating his eyes were. She bit her lip, Kairi pull it together, he's just a boy, she told herself.

"I don't believe I've seen you before." He said. Even his voice was seducing her.

"And I don't believe I've see you before." Kairi said, her voice dripping with chagrin.

Riku laughed, Kairi's frown deepened.

"Why did you come here?" She asked still glaring at the boy who was causing her extreme discomfort and planed on making him at least feel some type of discomfort, even if it wasn't the same as the one she was feeling right now.

"I heard there was a ghost of a girl on this island, obviously they mistook the ghost for you, and I can definitely see why." He smiled mischievously.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, they said the ghost was very beautiful and spent most of her time up on that tree, if she wasn't there she was on her way down to yell at you and demand you to state your business on her island."

"I was only yelling at you beca-" Then she took in the first part of what he said. "Are you trying to flirt with me?" What an ass! Who did he think he was to try to mess with her?

"Maybe..." he leaned in a little too close for Kairi's comfort and whispered, "is it working?"

"N-NO!" She yelled, she backed up, obviously a little too fast. Kairi fell over backwards. Why did I choose today to wear a dress? Kairi thought. She jumped back up, and prayed he didn't see her panties.

But of course he did. He blushed slightly.

"Hmm, white panties...I thought you would have black ones."

Her blush deepened. "Ugh, you pervert, jerk, molester, asshole, IDIOT!" She slapped him across his face and ran to the docks.

"Wait!" Hah, like she was going to wait for a pervert like him.

Riku ran after her. Since he was a much faster runner, it wasn't long until he caught up to her. He grabbed her arm.

"It was a joke."

"Well, I don't usually talk to strangers, so it you'll excuse me." She tried to pull her arm away.

"Do you really not remember me?" He asked.

She looked at him. "No."

"Please, just try to remember how you found this island."

How had she found this island? She had so many questions floating around in her head.

"Let. Go. Of. ME!" She struggled against him until she fell again, hitting the sand with a hard thud, she felt like she had been in this situation before, then she remembered. "Why are you back?"

"Because I love you." He smiled and sat down next to her. She punched him in the arm.

"The truth."

"Because I missed you." She glared at him.

"No, you don't. You miss the girl you met eight years ago, I'm not the same girl I was eight years ago, thank you very much." She was remembering so much in scuh a small ammount of time. "You just left I wait at the tree for hours, but you never came." Remembering all this made her want to cry, but she wasn't about to give in to tears she'd finished crying years ago. "Why didn't you tell me you were moving?"

"I didn't know how to...."

"Bull shit. All you had to do was tell me and it would have been better, easier." Kairi glared at him. "What were you planning to do? Tell me the day you were leaving? Was that what you had to tell me?"

"Yeah." Riku looked away.

"I guess its better that you didn't. Not knowing was bad, but not knowing until the last day, that would be awful." She shook her head.

Riku looked back at her. After minutes of staring at each other Kairi broke the silence.

"You know I come to that tree every day. Eventually, I blocked you out of my mind and forgot that you even exsited, but I felt like I had to be there, at the tree, waiting." She looked down at her knees and drew circles in the sand.

"I'm really sorry." Riku placed his hand over Kairi's. She looked down at his hand and pulled her own away.

"I'm not going to just forgive you, you know. It takes time to earn someone's trust back." She smiled and kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear. "But you deserve something for coming back." She stood up and started to walk back to the dock. "See ya."

"Wait!" Riku said, "will you be at the tree tomorrow?"

"Hmm..." she turned around and smiled once more. "I'll think about it."

____________________________________________________

_Oh gosh this endings lame. And darn it it's really short.....Please review it. oh pretty pretty pretty please. I don't care if you hated it please review I just wanna know what you have to say. I hated it too so we can agree on something. I only made this one because I was uber bored and had nothing else to do. P: eheehee_

_Have a nice day!! c:_


End file.
